Summer Reading List
by onelittleslip
Summary: When Scott McCall gets shipped off to North Carolina to work at his uncle's restaurant, he's convinced he's done for. Until a girl named Izzy walks into the diner, that's when Scott realizes this summer might not be all that bad. Scisaac with Fem!Isaac Rated M for future content
1. Summer Reading List

**Okay so I've been rolling over this story for a while because…I dunno I like it. It's based in North Carolina, somewhere off in the mountains. I might get more specific in a while but that would involve me actually thinking. I'll do that later. Obviously its Fem!Isaac because that's one of my favorite characters to write. Um…other than that it's rated Mature of possible future material. I haven't thought that far yet. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

North Carolina sucked. Especially the mountains. Scott would never understand why so many painters came out here to paint the stupid mountains or all the songs written about it. Granted, the mountains might have been nice in winter but it was summer. It was the middle of summer and you could swim through the air. The air was so tight with humidity that it was like skin. Skin that was stretched so far that if you let it go it'd be wrinkly. It was awful. Scott McCall hated North Carolina.

You see…Scott was a Cali kid. Born and raised. He was used to being about twenty to thirty minutes away from the beach. Forty if the traffic was bad. Now he was six hours away. Six. It's not like he would even have time to go to the beach if he lived close to it. No, he had to work. That's why he was here. His mom had shipped him out here to work. She was convinced that he was having some teenager crisis and needed time away from his best friend. It was like a bad break up. He was here though. Working at his uncle's restaurant.

You can't even really call it a restaurant. What kind of a restaurant is called 'Dairy Freeze'? Really, what kind? Apparently it's newly renovated though. Renovated so that people could actually sit inside. Even with two air conditioners, one pumping in the kitchen and one pumping in the dining room, it's still miserably hot. Probably because the only thing that separates them is a thin wall that has a huge gap in the middle so the food and be served. Course there is a counter but it's only in the corner with a few barstools on it.

Speaking of the food, Scott is almost a hundred and ten percent that there should be a surgeon generals warning on his uncle's food. It's bound to have caused more than one heart attack in this rinky-dink town. Scott is actually positive that his cholesterol goes up just from serving the stuff. Everyone seems to like it though. The burgers, the fries but most importantly, the milkshakes. They weigh a ton and are all rich and creamy. Scott hates them because he always had to bring a spoon back to stupid teenagers.

Speaking of stupid teenagers. There are too many. Girls that walk in with half of the butt cheeks hanging out. Boys that drive trucks jacked up to glory. Shockingly enough…or not, they always walk in together. They are all tanned up and brain fried from too much Coppertone and sunshine. Truly, Scott's just jealous that's not what he's doing this summer. Stupid teenagers that get to have a good summer.

"Scott," Uncle Bobby is waving his hand in front of his nephews face as Scott leans over the counter, his order pad almost falling out of his hand. Scott blinked quickly, making a rather unattractive noise as he sat up, "What?" Bobby stared at him with a frown, "You have customers." The teen nodded a bit before he walked around from the counter, walking over to the table were another gaggle of over-tanned teenagers sat. He took their order, trying to ignore all their giggling. He walked back over and put the order in, leaning on the counter once again. He didn't really have time to almost fall asleep though because the door opened.

This girl walked in. She was super tan, just like the rest of the teenagers here, but she wasn't wearing hoochie or some weird statement shirt. Instead she had on a pencil skirt with a plain white shirt tucked in. Her hair hung in ringlets and framed her face really well. Bobby walked out of the kitchen to hug the girl with a smile, "Izzy! How have you been girl?" She gave him a smile and Scott quickly noticed her dimples. "Great, how 'bout you Bobby?" Scott watched as he uncle let go of the girl and gave her a nod, "I been great, what are you up to this summer anyway? Need a job?" Scott thought that was a great idea but couldn't help but frown as the girl shook her head, "Nuh-uh. Thank you kindly though. I got a job at the library actually."

You know…now that Scott thought about it, that summer reading list his English teacher had sent looked pretty good.


	2. Mott Scall

**Okay so this is short but I just needed to get them introduced and everything. The next chapter will be longer, pinky promise.**

* * *

"Who was that?" Scott asked as soon as his uncle walked over. "Isabella Lahey," Bobby cut his eyes at Scott, "Why?" Scott shrugged, "I'm just curious. Jesus, stop looking at me like I stole something!" Bobby made a face at Scott, holding his hands up, "Alright. Alright. Maybe you just take a few hours off. I think the heat is getting to your brain." Scott quickly jerked off his apron and jumped the counter which got an irritated growl from his uncle before running out the door. He went home and changed into something more comfortable which meant putting on a tank top and some board shorts. After a moment of thinking he grabbed his summer reading list, deciding that the library was the best place to go.

It might have just been the best place to go because Scott was pretty this was the only place that had a cooling system. He was a bit disappointed to see the elderly librarian at the front desk but shook it off as he glanced down at his list. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn? Nope. The One That Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest? Really big nope. The Kitchen God's Wife? What even...? The Great Gatsby? Wasn't that a new movie with what's-his-face from Titanic? Yes. The Great Gatsby it would be. He glanced down at the author before he started to browse the shelf. Finally he rounded the shelves and spotted the girl from the diner, Izzy, with a cart, putting books away. "Um..." He awkwardly cleared her throat and she glanced over, raising an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" Scott wasn't sure what he was going to say so he thrust the list as her, "I'm looking for The One That Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest." Where in the hell did that come from? She seemed a bit surprised but gave a slow nod before she started clicking across the floor. A moment later she returned with a thick book, holding it out to him, "Here you go." Scott took the book slowly, "Thanks." She went back to shelving the books and Scott tried to think of something to say.

"I'm Mott Scall," Scott said, offering his hand before he froze, realizing what he'd just said. "I-I mea-" She shook his hand with a small laugh, "Scott McCall. I know, Bobby talked about you." Scott let out a weak laugh, nodding a little, "Right. Bobby. My uncle." Izzy shook her head a bit, her curls bouncing wildly as she started shelving books again. "Mmhmm," She mumbled, not looking at him, "He talked about how his spoiled sister's kid as coming out to work for him this summer for like...six months." Scott's cheeks turned dark red as he glanced down, "M'not spoiled." She let out a laugh, "I was joking. Calm down." Scott let out an uneasy laugh, "Joking. Right. Like...a ha-ha joke. Okay." Isabella raised an eyebrow at him before she pushed the cart down a little bit before continuing to shelve books. "Well I gotta you know...well..." She snickered a little, "Go?" Scott nodded quickly as he started to back up, "Yup. Go. See you around, Izzy?" She gave him a nod, "See you around, Mott."


End file.
